


Fly Me to the Moon

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [365]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ewoks (Star Wars), M/M, Star Wars References, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/20/19: “youth, block, reproduce”Re: CHIP, think Star Trek: TNG'sholodeck, though I like my name better.Setting: somewhere in interstellar space.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [365]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/20/19: “youth, block, reproduce”
> 
> Re: CHIP, think Star Trek: TNG's _holodeck_ , though I like my name better.
> 
> Setting: somewhere in interstellar space.

With the least impatience Stiles could manage, “Chip, I said _no_ Ewoks.”

“My apologies,” CHIP (Central Holographic Interface Platform) replied.

The furry little creatures vanished.

Stiles wanted the AI to reproduce the forests of Endor, from a vintage movie of his youth, where Derek and he could at least pretend they’d escaped the confines of the space cruiser, to enjoy some desperately needed… _relief_.

He most certainly didn’t want his precious block of virtual reality time spoiled by a bunch of adorable albeit voyeuristic teddy bear savages.

“Thank you, Chip,” said Derek, already half-undressed but ever mindful of his manners.


End file.
